Spring Awakening Modern Day
by SuperWhoMiz
Summary: Just an idea that I came up with! It stays true to the original plot, but I added some twists! Please no flames. ON HIATUS.
1. Mama Who Bore Me

**A/N: I have no idea where I got this idea, but I wanted to do a modern version of Spring Awakening! It will have basically the same plot as the musical, but I will change a few things, so they will be modernized! Please no flames!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spring Awakening or any of the characters.**

* * *

Wendla Bergman, was in her room, looking for something to wear. She was looking for something to wear to go see her sister's new baby girl. She knew she really didn't have to dress up very much for this, but she always wanted to look her best all the time. She stopped looking when she found a light blue short sleeve dress, that was a little short.

She was also frustrated with her mother because she still didn't tell her where babies come from. She thought that she was old enough because she was an aunt for the second time. And plus, she was probably the only one of her friends who didn't know.

As she thought about all of this, she put on the dress with black knee high socks, and black ballet flats. When her mother walked by and saw what she was wearing, she quickly came over to her room. "Wendla!" She practically shrieked. "What are you wearing?" She asked, since she always liked to wear more modest clothing, then what her daughter had on.

"My favorite dress, Mama. I love this one! Please let me wear it!" She practically begged her mother.

"Wendla, that dress is way to short. Go change!" She said while trying to walk away, but Wendla stopped her.

"Oh come on Mama! It makes me feel like a fairy queen!" She said, while she spun around a couple of times.

"But you're already...well you know!" She said, while struggling with what to say.

"Mama." She said, wanting to be more serious.

"What." Her mother said in a strict tone of voice.

"You know that I'm an aunt twice now." She said.

Frau Bergman had an idea of where this was going, but hoped that she wouldn't have to explain it to her. "Yes. What's your point?" She asked.

"I still have no idea how it happens." She said. Frau Bergman cringed a little when she said this.

"How what happens?" Frau Bergman asked, who was obviously procrastinating on telling her.

"Oh you know!" She said, not believing her mother.

"Do I really have to tell you now?" Frau Bergman asked, in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Yes Mama please! You can talk as if I wasn't even in the room!" She said, as her mother knew she had no way out of the situation.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you." Frau Bergman said, as Wendla was waiting. "But maybe tomorrow, or the next day!" She said, while Wendla got angry with her.

"Today Mama!" She practically demanded.

"Or what?" Frau Bergman asked.

"I'll ask Greg, our garbage man!" She exclaimed.

"Very well I'll tell you everything." She said, not wanting Wendla to go ask him. "But why now? Can't we wait until we come back from your sister's?" She ask

"No Mama! Please! I still can't believe that you think that I actually believe in the stork!" She exclaimed.

"Wendla Bergman, you do not talk to me that way!" Her mother said, in a stricter tone of voice.

"Sorry Mama. But please tell me!" She practically begged.

"Alright fine. In order for a women to bare a child..." She started, but still struggling on what to say.

"Yes." Wendla said, in a 'keep going' kind of voice.

"In order for a women to bare a child, she must love her husband as she can love only him." She said, but paused. "ONLY HIM." She repeated. "She must love...with her whole...um heart." She said, thinking that that would be enough to stop with all of Wendla's questions. "There. Now you know everything." She said.

"Everything?" Wendla asked, who didn't believe her.

"Yes everything so help me." She said as she raised her right hand.

"Mama!" Wendla yelled, because she knew that that wasn't the whole truth at all.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue? Review!**


	2. All That's Known

**A/N: Thanks for the review! I probably won't update this too often because I'm busy with school and stuff. Please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spring Awakening.**

* * *

Melchior and Moritz were in Latin class as at their school. Since they were at an only boys school, they never really had any interaction with the girls. Moritz, who was just beginning puberty, had no idea what was happening to him.

He kept on dreaming of weird things that he had never seen before, and those frightened him. He couldn't concentrate in class because he kept on thinking of the dream he had the other night. He was so caught up in his thoughts, when he didn't hear his strict teacher call his name. "Herr Stiefel!" His teacher basically yelled to him.

"Yes sir?" He asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Say the next two lines." He said. Moritz never really liked this teacher very much because he was very strict, and always seemed like he was trying to undermine the students.

"Um litora multum...um...iactatus?" He guessed, hopping that it was the right words.

"Herr Stiefel. You're telling me that he has suffered much of the day still to come?" He asked while Moritz just stood there looking like a deer in headlights. There was a long pause before the teacher spoke. "Herr Stiefel! Do you have any idea at all what you're saying?" He asked in an almost cruel tone of voice. "Herr Stiefel!" He basically yelled one more time before Melchior Gabor finally had enough with this.

"If you please!" He said, drawing attention to him instead of Moritz.

"Herr Gabor, do you have something to say?" The teacher asked, obviously testing him about what he would do.

"Sir, all I'm saying is that he just made a tiny mistake." He said, as the teacher just got angrier.

"Herr Gabor, the boy has made an error." He said.

"But any one of us could've easily done so as well. Would you treat them the same way you treated Moritz if it was one of them?" He asked, still obviously testing the teacher, how far he would go.

"Herr Gabor, that is not what we're talking about." He said, wanting to change the subject.

"But Herr Sonnenstich-" Melchior said, before Herr Sonnenstich, cut him off.

"That is all we are discussing of this matter Herr Gabor. Do I make myself clear?" He asked.

"Yes Herr Sonnenstich. Litora multum ille." Melchior said in annoyed tone of voice before finally sitting back down.

"Now this time say it all together. With Herr Gabor." He said as the rest of the boys started to chant the verse.

Melchior didn't out of spite. He hated the fact that the teachers had so much power over them. And if they make even one tiny little mistake, they were looked at like something stupid.

He also hated that if you spoke out against any of their methods, you would be looked down upon. He thought that everyone should have the right to have their own way of thinking, instead of someone telling you how to.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully this one was better. Review!**


	3. The Bitch of Living

"And now write the next ten lines from memory." Herr Sonnenstich said, as the boys began writing.

Moritz felt so embarrassed. He felt like he was stupid because he had to have his best friend stick up for him in class. "Thanks Melchi." Moritz whispered.

"It's nothing." Melchior replied. He really didn't think it was that big of a deal that Moritz messed up one tiny word.

"Oh please. How could I've forgotten it? I mean, it's multum ille!" He said, while giving Melchior a 'come on' face, while he just smirked.

"Seriously it's no big deal." Melchior whispered back.

"Sorry I was just up all night, having a horrifying vision." He said, in an almost scared tone of voice.

"And what was it about?" Melchior asked, who wanted to know.

"Legs in sky blue stockings. Climbing over the lecture podium." He said, getting even more scared just thinking about it.

"Oh it was THAT kind of dream." He whispered, with a somewhat of a smug smile, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Have you ever had such terrifying visions?" He asked, almost talking loud enough so Herr Sonnenstich could hear him.

"Of course. All of us have!" He said, like it was a common thing. "Otto had one about his mom." He said, as Moritzs' mouth dropped wide open. "You think that's bad. Georg, had one about his piano teacher." He said, which made Moritz even more uncomftorbale.

"Really? His piano teacher?" He practically yelled, as Herr Sonnenstich walked over to him.

"Herr Stiefel, I do not believe you should be taking liberties at this time." Herr Sonnenstich said, in a menacing tone of voice.

"Yes Herr Sonnenstich." Moritz said, as they stopped talking.

Moritz couldn't take it. He didn't know what was going on with him, and then he had to deal with school. He hated school because he didn't do very well, and the teachers didn't like him. At least he knew that he wasn't the only one having those weird dreams.

He just wanted all of this to be over. He hated how he didn't know what was happening to him, and worst of all was that his parents wouldn't tell him. Luckily it was the end of class, so he could ask Melchior to tell him because he knew that Melchior already knew about stuff like that.

"Alright class, be back here tomorrow." Herr Sonnenstich said, as the boys gathered their things and left the room.

"Bye Moritz, Melchior." Georg said, as he left.

"I'm off." Otto said.

"I'm leaving." Hanschen said, who was slightly looking at Ernst.

"Me too!" Ernst said, as the two of them quickly left.

"Melchi, will you tell me?" He asked, almost desperately.

"Tell you what?" Melchior asked.

"Everything! Please Melchi. I need to know!" He basically yelled.

"Fine I'll make you an essay." He said. He looked behind him, making sure nobody was there before he spoke. "But prepare yourself. It made an Atheist out of me." He said, which made Moritz gasp a little.

"NO! No! Not here! Oh and if you like you can put some pictures in the margin." He said a little quietly.

"Well have you seen a girl naked?" Melchior asked.

"Accidently." Moritz admitted.

"Then no pictures needed. Everything?" Melchior asked, making sure that Moritz wanted him to do this.

"Yes everything. Put it in my bag tomorrow after gym." He whispered, so nobody would hear him.

"Top to bottom?" He asked, one more time.

"Yes. Everything." He said as they left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	4. My Junk

Wendla was out walking with her friends Martha, Anna, and Thea. She was a little upset because her mom made her change into a blue long sleeve dress, with the black knee socks, and the black ballet flats. She was pissed because all of her other friends got to wear short skirts and pants, but she had to wear very conservative clothes. Even her friend Martha, got to wear jeans, a brown t-shirt, and black converse, and she always thought that Martha's family was way more stricter than hers.

Anna was wearing a pink short sleeve t-shirt, a pair of jeans, black sneakers, and wore her hair in pigtails. Thea was wearing a short jean mini skirt, a grey short sleeve shirt, with black ballet flats, and had her hair in two French braids.

The four of them were walking in the streets, and they purposely walked by the boys football field to see them practice. At least almost all of them had a crush on Melchior. "Melchior is so hot." Thea said, who was kind of obsessed him.

"Yeah he is." Anna said.

"I bet you would marry him." Wendla said, who was kidding.

"Who wouldn't?" She said, who thought that everyone liked him.

"He's not as hot as Moritz Stiefel." Martha said, who was the only one who didn't have a crush on him.

"MORITZ? How can you even compare them? Melchior's such a badass!" Thea said, while Martha felt a little embarrassed.

"I hear he doesn't believe in God." Wendla said.

"He's the most popular guy ever." Anna added.

"Yeah. I hear he gets straight A's." Thea said, who was the one who seemed to like him the most.

"So?" Wendla asked.

"He also doesn't give a shit about any of it." She said, while Martha just tuned them out.

Martha couldn't understand how the other girls could like Melchior. Sure, he was a nice boy, but she always thought that he was too cocky. She liked Moritz because he was more quiet and jumpy, like she was.

The rest of the walk, they all talked about what they would do if they ever got their crushes to like them. They all agreed that it would be almost impossible, but they still like him.

When they were walking they saw Hanschen Rillow, and Ernst walk past them. They saw Hanschen look at Ernst, in a weird way, almost like the same look they had whenever Melchior walked past them, but they brushed it off. It almost seemed like everyone was crushing on somebody.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this was kind of crappy, but this wasn't the way I wanted it to turn out. Review!**


	5. Touch Me

Moritz read Melchior's essay, and was freaked out. He had no idea, that was going on. He was so scared, that he ran to Melchior's house to talk to him about it.

He didn't take any time to make sure he looked ready, so he just ran to his house. When he got there, he was greeted by Frau Gabor. "Hello Moritz." She said, as she opened the door.

"Hello Frau Gabor." He said, who was shaking a little bit, and not looking her in the eyes.

"Come in. Melchior's in his room." She said, as they walked to Melchior's room. "Melchior." She said, while opening the door.

"Mama." Melchior said, in a surprised to see her there, and quickly hid his journal under the pillow of her bed.

"Melchior, Moritz is here." She said as Moritz walked in. When Frau Gabor walked in, he grabbed a random book to make it seem like he was doing something else. She noticed this. "What are you reading, Melchior?" She asked, while she looked at the book.

"Um Faust Mama" He said, confidently while handing her the book, while she had a surprised look on her face.

"Really? At your age?" She asked.

"Yes Mama. It's so interesting." He said, sounding like it was no big deal.

"So haunting." Moritz mumbled, but none of them noticed this.

"Well I'm sure you're at an age where you can decide what is good for you and what is not. Call me if you two need anything." She said, as she left the room.

There was an awkward silence after she left. They had no idea what to say to each other. Moritz couldn't take it anymore, so he finally spoke. "Melchi, I couldn't sleep. I just threw on whatever, and ran all the way here." He said in an even more desperate voice than before.

"Let me get you a joint." He said, while grabbing the weed, and giving it to him. Moritz nodded, meaning 'thanks'. "So. How did my essay go? Did it brighten up the dreams?" He asked.

"No. THEY ONLY MULTIPLIED THEM TEN TIMES! Instead of just seeing the stockings, I've been plagued by...um la vianagora." He basically yelled, while walking around his room. He stopped when he remembered something. "Oh, but there was one thing, I didn't get." He said, after taking another puff from the joint.

"What? I'm pretty sure I made everything self explanatory." He said, while Moritz gave him the paper. "That." He said, while pointing to a part of the essay. "How the hell can you understand that Melchi, what the women must feel?" He asked, feeling more anxious than normal.

"Well I just put myself in her place." He said, like everyone knew what he meant.

"And what about this? Geni...Gene..." Moritz said, trying to pronounce the word.

"Genitals?" Melchior asked, wondering if that's what he meant.

"This is too much." Moritz said, while putting his hands on his forehead.

"Come on Moritz, it's not that hard to understand." He said.

"I-I have to go." He said, as he quickly dashed out of his room.

"Moritz! Moritz, wait!" He said, but it was too late.

Just after that, Frau Gabor walked in. "Has Moritz gone?" She asked.

"Yes Mama." Melchior said, trying not to sound annoyed.

"He was looking a little pale. I wonder if he's sick." She mumbled before leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	6. The Word of Your Body

Melchior was in the park, sitting down by a tree, writing in his journal. He was always a little protective over it, because he didn't want anyone reading it. He was writing about how much he hates society, and it's stupid rules.

He always came to this spot because he thought it was the perfect place to think about things. He was so caught up in writing, that he didn't notice a girl walking by him. When she did, she stopped, and went to go and talk to him. "Melchior Gabor." She said, sitting down next to him.

"Wendla Bergman, an angel." He said, greeting her. The two of them were best friends, when they were children along with Ilse, who ran away when she was 14. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just picking some flowers for Mama." She said a little quietly. She didn't know really how to talk to boys, since she was kept in a conservative home, and went to an all girls school.

"Well this is my private place. For thinking." He said. He didn't realize he sounded so rude, until he saw Wendla tense up a bit.

"Sorry. I guess I have to go." She said. She started to walk away, until Melchior stopped her.

"Wait. If you just sit back and relax, you can see how time flies." He said, hopping that would make her stay.

"I have to be home by five. And plus I got homework, and shit." She said. She was confused. She really didn't know if she wanted to stay, or not.

"Please. I mean it." He said, motioning her to sit down with him.

"Okay, I guess." She said, as she sat down next to him.

"So, what have you been up to?" He asked, wanting to catch up with her.

"Nothing much. Oh today, my youth group helped out at this homeless shelter." She said.

"I remember when we used to do those kinds of things together." He said.

"We don't have a lot of time now because we're older I guess." She said.

"Yeah." He said.

They sat there for a moment, before they started to talk again. "So, what have you been doing?" She asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Just thinking." He said. He always seemed to keep all to himself, and not wanting to talk to anybody.

"About what?" She asked. She always so curious about things.

"Just about things. How the teachers treat the students like shit, and we can't do anything about it." He said, finally talking to someone.

"I know. And if we make one tiny mistake, they basically chop our heads off." She said, happy that someone understands her way of thinking.

"Exactly. Wendla, I've known you since we were 3, and we never actually talked like this before!" He said, surprised about how much they have in common.

"We have so few times now." She said, wishing it didn't have to be this complicated.

"Yes. What if we went to the same school together?" He asked.

"You mean public school?" She asked. She didn't know what 'normal' school was like because she went to an all girls private one.

"Yes. It's not that horrible." He said, laughing a little bit.

Nobody really spoke for a while, until Melchior leaned over, and kissed Wendla. This took her by surprise, because this was her first kiss ever. She backed away, because she didn't know what was happening. "Sorry." Melchior mumbled, while he turned a little red.

"No. It's okay." She said as they kept kissing. They were doing that for quite some time, before Wendla looked at her phone, and saw what time it was. "Shit." She mumbled before she quickly got up.

"What?" He asked.

"It's 4:50." She said, while they got up.

"So?" He asked. He thought he was lucky because he didn't seem to follow any of his parent's rules.

"I'm supposed to be home by 5:00." She said before she left with him.

"Let's go." He said, while they quickly left the park.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	7. The Dark I Know Well

Wendla was out walking with her friends again. They were all wearing something similar, but Martha was wearing a brown long sleeve shirt, even though it was hot outside. It was the weekend, and nobody had school, so they wanted to go and look at what the boys were doing.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Thea said, who wanted to see them.

"We'll get to see them, don't worry." Wendla said.

They were half way, when Thea noticed that one of Martha's braids was coming use. "Martha. Your braid!" She exclaimed. Most of them knew that she always had to have her hair in braids no matter what.

"Oh crap." Martha mumbled while all of them stopped walking, while she fixed her braid. She couldn't have her braid out for one second, or she would get in trouble.

"Why don't you ever wear your hair down?" Wendla asked. She couldn't understand why Martha had to have her hair like that.

"Um because my parents make me." She said while finishing it. She never would tell them the truth.

"I don't understand how you do it." Anna said.

"Do what?" Martha asked, while they continued walking. She had a feeling on where this conversation was going, but she hoped she was wrong.

"Wear your hair like that every day! And you may not cut it short, you may not wear it down." She said, in a fake strict kind of voice.

"Tomorrow I'm bringing scissors!" Wendla said, as the other girls giggled, while Martha tensed up.

"For god sakes Wendla no! Papa beats me enough already!" She practically yelled, before she realized what she just told them. The other girls fell silent. They had no idea she was getting abused at home.

"Martha." They all said at the same time.

"It's nothing. Come on." Martha said, as she tried to walk but the other girls stopped her.

"What." Anna said, who wanted to know what was going on with her.

"Fine. I'll tell you." She said, before she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Sometimes, when I don't do what he says or likes...he..." She couldn't finish. There was a long pause before Anna finally spoke.

"What. What does he do?" She asked.

"He beats me." She said, while trying to hold back the tears. "One time, I ran for it." She said, as the other girls gasped. "That's right. Outside. Out in the street!" She yelled. She didn't know how angry she was, until she basically let it all out now.

"But what about your Mama?" Wendla asked. "Doesn't she do anything about it?" She asked.

"We have rules in this house." Martha started. "Your father will not be disobeyed." She said. "And after he beats me he...kisses it to make it better. But he just doesn't do that." She said. She never would talk about this to anyone else.

"What does he do?" Anna asked. All of them were horrified to find out what has been going on with Martha.

"He um he rapes me too." She said, before she burst into tears.

"My god." Anna, Wendla, and Thea said all at the same time.

"He beats me. Right there." She said rolling up her sleeve revealing tons of red welts. Some were healed, and some seemed like they were brand new.

"Martha...the welts, they're terrible!" Wendla exclaimed. She wanted to help, but she had no idea how to.

"We have to tell someone." Thea said.

"No." Martha said.

"But we have to!" Anna said.

"Anna no please! They'll throw me out for good. I know it!" Martha said, who was still sobbing.

"Like what happened to Ilse you mean." Thea said.

"I remember." Wendla said.

"My uncle says that if you don't discipline a child, you don't love it." Thea said. She always seemed to be the most naïve out of all of them.

"Then that must mean they love me a lot." Martha said, a little sarcastically.

"When I have kids, I'll let them be free. And then they'll grow strong and tall." Anna said proudly.

"But how would we know what to do, if our parents don't tell us?" Thea asked, as the rest of them looked at her.

* * *

**A/N: This wasn't how I wanted it to turn out. This was kind of a hard one to write. Review!**


	8. The Beating

Wendla was walking around. She was a little confused, after her friend Martha admitted to being abused. She couldn't even begin to imagine what that must feel like. She felt a bit ashamed, because her parents had never touched her in her life.

She was walking, when she saw Melchior writing in his journal. He saw her, and quickly put his journal down. She was a bit uneasy, and didn't know what to say to him. "Melchior." She said, as she walked closer to him.

"You." He said, almost as if he expected to see her again. "What are you doing here? Dreaming again?" He asked, a little sarcastically.

"I was I guess." She said a little quietly.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked. He was always curious to know what people were thinking.

"Well I had this one dream, where a clumsy little girl spilled her father's coffee, and when he saw what she'd done, he took out his belt and whipped her." She admitted, and he was surprised to hear that.

"Wendla, that thing doesn't happen anymore. You know that." Melchior said, who didn't believe that parents abused their children.

"Really? Then why did Martha Bessell tell us that she is beaten almost every evening. The next day you can see the bruises! It's horrible really. It makes you pissed off at her parents when she talks about what they do to her." She admitted.

"We have to tell social services, Wendla! We can make it stop!" Melchior said, who thought that that was the best way to make it happen.

"No! She said that they'll throw her out for good." She said, who had no idea how to help Martha.

"Wendla. She'll be okay. We need to tell!" Melchior said, who was trying to get Wendla to do things his way.

"You know. I've never been beaten. Not once." She said. Wendla kind of had an idea. She wasn't sure if Melchior would go along with it, but she was going to give it a shot.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Melchior asked, who really had no idea what she was thinking.

"No. I have no idea what it feels like. I even tried to hit myself, but I know it's not the same." She said.

"How could you even think of something like that?" Melchior asked.

"I have no idea what it's like! How it feels!" She exclaimed.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" He asked.

"Maybe you could beat me?" She asked, a little timidly. She had no idea how he would react to a question like that.

"Wendla! Why would even ask me a question like that?" He asked. He could never think that he would beat someone.

"Please?" She asked, almost begging him.

"Why? Why me? Why do you need me to do this?" He asked.

"BECAUSE I'VE NEVER FELT!" She yelled. He was surprised about her sudden outburst.

"What?" He asked, trying to stay calm.

"ANYTHING!" She exclaimed.

"Wendla. How could you even imagine that?" He asked, trying to procrastinate the situation.

"Please. I need to know." She said.

"Fine. But what with?" He asked.

"Maybe this stick for example. It's small, but it'll work." She said, as she handed Melchior the stick.

He hit her in the back of the legs. She jumped a little, but she didn't think it was enough. "I don't feel it." She said.

"Maybe if you lift up your dress." He suggested, as she lifted her dress up just a little.

He hit her again, a little harder this time, and she gasped and flinched. She still didn't feel like it wasn't enough though. She really wanted to know what it was like. "I still don't feel it." She said, even though she did. She wanted to feel more than just a few whacks.

"Maybe now." He said as he hit her even harder.

"Come on. Harder! I still don't feel anything! Please!" She yelled, as he hit her again.

"I'll teach you to say 'please." He said, in a colder type of voice as she gasped.

"Still nothing." She said. He hit her again. "NOTHING!" She yelled.

"NOTHING!" She yelled, as he took a sudden turn, and forced her to turn around and face him.

"You bitch! I'll beat the hell out of you!" He said, as she started to get a little scared. He shook her back and forth, and threw her on the ground. He punched her in the stomach, and then kicked her.

When she realized what just happened, she burst into tears. Melchior saw this, and immediately stopped. He just realized what he had done, and felt so ashamed. "Wendla?" He asked, but all he could hear was her sobbing, as she curled herself into a ball. He couldn't take it anymore, so he ran away as quickly as he could.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	9. And Then There Were None

Moritz was shocked. He couldn't believe that he was kicked out of school. And just because he didn't pass one of his final exams.

The fact that he failed was the least of his worries. It was telling his dad which scared him the most. He was sure that he was either get kicked out, or ignored. Moritz had no idea how he was going to tell him. He hated the fact that his parents would have a heart attack if he failed. Especially his dad.

He was thinking of different ways to tell him. He finally gathered up the courage to tell him straight up. He figured that it would be better to tell him that way, instead of beating around the bush. He was shaking a little bit, before he finally went to find his dad. He found him in his study, and went to go and tell him. "Um, father." He asked, more timid then he hoped.

"What is it Moritz?" Herr Stiefel asked, who looked up from his work.

"Hypothetically speaking, what would happen if I failed?" He asked. Moritz couldn't look his father in the eye, so he looked at the ground.

"You failed, haven't you." Herr Stiefel said in more of a statement then a question.

"No, no of course not, um." Moritz stuttered. He didn't know what to say.

"It's written all over your face. You failed. My own son failed. What are we supposed to say? At parties, at the bank. My son failed. Thank God my father never lived to see this day." He said, as Moritz started to sob, as his father walked out of the room.

The next day, he decided to call Frau Gabor, to ask for some advice on what to do. Moritz didn't want his father finding out, because he didn't need any more problems. He finally stopped thinking about it, and just called her. "Moritz?" Frau Gabor asked, who was surprised that Moritz was calling her.

"Um hi Frau Gabor. Um I was wondering if you could do me a favor." He said. He was almost on the verge of panicking.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" She asked. She always liked Moritz, and was glad that he and Melchior were friends.

"Yes actually. I um failed out of school, and I was wondering if you could help me run away." He said. He had no other way of asking that.

"I'm so sorry Moritz. You know this won't change your friendship with Melchior." She said, not answering the question.

"Thank you. But can you help me?" He asked, in a more urgent tone of voice.

"I'm afraid not, Moritz. I'm sorry. I really am." She said.

Moritz couldn't take it. "Thank you Frau Gabor goodbye." He said, quickly before hanging up the phone. "Fuck this." He muttered, as he went to his room. He quickly got a bag, packed everything he thought that he would need, and walked right out the front door. He didn't even bother to leave a note, because he thought that his father would've wanted gone anyway.

**A/N: Review!**


	10. The Mirror-Blue Night

Melchior couldn't understand why he beat Wendla. He was in his room, sulking. He didn't have his journal, and he was concerned. When he was frustrated, he would always write in it. So many thoughts kept rushing through his mind.

He was sitting in his bed, and couldn't stop thinking about that day. He also hadn't seen Moritz for quite some time, and that worried him too. Nothing made sense to him anymore. He thought he knew everything, but he realized that he knew nothing at all. He couldn't take it.

He couldn't imagine how Wendla was feeling. And that is what bothered him the most. Would she even talk to him anymore? What would he say to her if he saw her again?

Everything just seemed wrong. He thought that if he knew everything, nothing could go wrong. He learned that the hard way.

He thought that everything was so simple. Black and white. When he beat Wendla, he didn't know what he was thinking. When he beat her, it seemed like his mind just turned off. He didn't understand why.

Wendla was on her way over to Melchior's house. She was confused about what happened. She had no idea why she would ask him to do something like that.

She had his journal ever since that day, and kept it. She read it a little, but she couldn't. What would she say to Melchior? Would she apologize? She had no idea what to do.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't realize she was already at Melchior's house. Frau Gabor opened the door, and let her in. She was going to the store for a few hours, and Herr Gabor was at work, so only Melchior and Wendla would be there.

"Melchior?" She asked, just as he looked up to see who was at his door.

* * *

**A/N: Review! Sorry I couldn't update earlier. This was kind of hard to write.**


	11. I Believe

"Go away." He said, not looking at Wendla.

"Please Melchior, talk to me. I'm sorry about what happened. I'm so sorry." She said, hoping he would talk to her.

"No. Go. Please, please go." He said. He still wasn't looking at Wendla, which annoyed her.

"You know you can't stay in here forever." She said, in a somewhat of a stern tone of voice.

"Says who?" He asked. He really didn't want to talk to anyone, especially her.

Nobody said anything for a while. Wendla couldn't take it anymore, so she finally spoke. "You know your friend Moritz Stiefel?" She asked, hoping he would answer.

"Yes. What about him?" He asked, in an annoyed tone of voice.

"He's been missing all day. No one's seen him." She said, hoping to start a conversation with him.

"I'm sure he's just high somewhere." He said.

"Please Melchior, talk to me." She said. Suddenly she remembered something. "I have your journal." She said. This time he looked up at her.

"Give it to me." He said, as she quickly handed it to him.

"I admit I tried reading some of it." She said quietly. She didn't know how Melchior would react to that.

"You did?" He asked, letting his guard down now. "Come here." He said, signaling for her to sit next to him on his bead.

"What?" She asked. He was looking at her in an odd way. Suddenly out of nowhere, he kissed her. This took her by surprise, and she had no idea how to react. "Wait." She said, a little scared.

"Why?" He asked.

"I-I don't know." She said a little shakily. He kissed her again, and she recoiled. "Wait." She said again.

"What? Don't you want to do this?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said again. She didn't know whether she wanted this or not. He started to kiss her again, and she didn't stop him. After he kissed her for a while, he stopped.

"I can hear your heart beat, Wendla." He said a little quietly.

"I can hear yours too." She said. He started to kiss her again, and this time she didn't stop him.

This time he kissed her. Like really kissed her. Before she knew what was happening, he was already almost on top of her. He started to unbutton the top of her dress, revealing her breasts to him. She didn't stop him. After, he unbutton his pants, and took them off. He started to kiss her more, and now was fully on top of her.

He started to finger her, and she let out a slight moan. "You like that?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said, slightly out of breath. He did that some more, and she screamed. "There!" She said, as he fingered her some more.

Now, he went back on top of her, and she let out a scream.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	12. The Guilty Ones

When Wendla and Melchior were on top of each other, they were kissing. But it was more like making out. Wendla still had her dressed unbuttoned, and Melchior still had his pants off. They were moving back and forth, and Wendla was letting out moans.

It was about five minutes later, when she felt like she had enough. Melchior saw this, and got off her. "Well that was fun." Melchior said, as Wendla was buttoning up her dress quickly.

"Yeah. I guess it was." Wendla said, who was still a little confused about why they did that.

"Are you okay?" Melchior asked, who noticed her behavior.

Wendla didn't know how to answer. She figured that she was fine, but she had no idea how she felt. She was confused, and had many emotions running through her. She had to think about everything that just happened. Melchior didn't seem to notice the long pause, until she finally answered. "I um, think so. Yeah." She said a little uneasily.

Melchior didn't believe her. He could tell that she was confused, but didn't talk to her because he wouldn't know what to say. He sat there with her for a while. None of them spoke for what seemed like an eternity. They were just looking at each other, wondering what to do.

They looked at each other, and realized what they wanted to do. He leaned in and kissed her, and she leaned back, until he was on top of her again. They were making out, just like earlier, and Wendla was moaning again.

She noticed the time on the clock in his room, and gasped. "What?" Melchior asked, while he got off of her.

"Shit." She mumbled, while finishing buttoning her dress. She got her shoes, and Melchior stopped her.

"What are you doing?" He asked. He had no idea why she needed to go so quickly.

"I have to go." She said, as she quickly ran out of his room.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	13. Don't Do Sadness Part 1

Moritz was done. Done with school, done with his family, just done with everything. He couldn't take it anymore. Now that he was kicked out of his own home, he didn't know what to do.

He had nowhere to go. He thought about going to Melchior's, but he didn't want to bother him. He decided to go near the bad part of town. He normally didn't go there, but he couldn't care less.

He knew he shouldn't feel sorry for himself, because that's what his father told him. He had no one. And that's what bothered him the most.

He couldn't go back home. He was sure his father would just kick him out again. He stole his father's gun before he left, so he thought about it. Normally he wouldn't even think about this, but now it seemed like the only option. He thought that it would be the easy way out. Just leave all this behind.

He hated it anyway. Why would it matter? Nobody cared about him. He thought that he would it would be better if he was dead.

It wouldn't matter. Nobody would miss him. He didn't care it anyone would actually miss him. It's not like they would.

He started to think about it more and more. Now it seemed like the only option. He got out the gun, when someone saw him, and he jumped. "Moritz Stiefel?" The confused voice called.

It was a girl. He recognized it to be Ilse, one of his old childhood friends. "Ilse? What are you doing here?" He asked. He knew that she was kicked out of her home, just like he was.

"Oh you know whoring around." She said, with a sad laugh.

He realized that he hadn't seen Ilse in years. "So Ilse, where've you been?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh just around. Different guys, different places." She said. She lived with several guys over the years, and hated every one of them.

"Oh." He said. He had no idea what to say next.

"So what have you been doing?" She asked. She didn't know him very well now.

"Just been walking around." He said. He couldn't tell her about the school situation.

"How's school going?" She asked. She dropped out before high school, so she had no idea what it was like;.

"I um failed. I'm done with that shit." He said, as she let out a small laugh.

"That's awful. I'm just glad that I left that hell hole years ago." She said.

"Yeah." Moritz said, not knowing what to say next.

"Oh Moritz, I spent this week with this guy named Christopher!" She said, excitedly.

"That's nice." Moritz said.

"Yeah it was. All the guys I stay with are just wild! We stay up all night, party. Do drugs." She said happily, while smiling like an idiot.

"That sounds fun." He said. He was so much terrible at keeping conversations going than he thought.

"It was. Until today, when I woke up with Christopher holding a gun to my boob." She said, while the smile faded from her face.

"Jesus." Moritz said.

"Yeah. He said 'One twitch, and it's the end.' Really gave me the shivers." She said. She never really talked about what she did with other people.

"That sucks. I mean wow." He said. He realized that they didn't know each other at all now. It was weird because when they were younger, they would spend almost every single day together.

"Totally. So I left that hell hole today." She said.

"So where are you living now?" He asked.

"Nowhere really. Maybe a nice park bench. Oh my god, I have to tell you about the other night!" She said happily.

"What?" Moritz asked, wanting to know.

"Me and a bunch of other guys went to this bar, and we all got so drunk." She started.

"Sounds fun." Moritz said softly.

"Believe me it wasn't the next day. I passed out at like 2 A.M., and I woke up freezing in a pile of snow!" She said.

"You stayed out all night?" Moritz asked, surprised to hear that.

"Yeah! I just laid there unconscious all night!" She said, a little more too happily.

"Holy shit." Moritz said, after hearing about what she did.

"You remember when we used to go back to my house, and play pirates?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"With Wendla Bergman, Melchior Gabor, you and I?" She asked, as they talked about what happened when they were kids.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully this didn't suck too badly. Review!**


	14. Don't Do SadnessBlue Wind

"Yes Ilse I remember." Moritz said in a sad tone of voice.

"Well wanna go to a bar or something?" She asked.

"I don't have money. And I-I have homework." He said, trying to make an excuse why not to go.

"I'll pay! We'll have fun afterwards." She said, trying to persuade him to go with her.

"I can't." He said.

Ilse didn't believe him, so she did the one thing she knew he wouldn't expect. She went right up to him, and kissed him. He was so shocked, he pulled away. She wasn't surprised, but she was sad.

"Moritz?" She asked, as he looked like he was about to cry.

"No. No I can't do this. Not now." He said, wanting nothing to do with this.

"Really? Why not? I mean it's the weekend." She said.

"Like I said earlier. I just can't okay?" He said. He didn't mean to sound as mad as he did.

"Oh. Well walk me there at least?" She suggested.

"I can't, Ilse." He said.

"Well then." She started, trying not to cry. "By the time you wake up, I'll just be on the street." She said, while crying, and running away.

Moritz couldn't believe it. He seemed empty now. He couldn't believe what he did. "Oh god." He said, leaning against one of the sides of the building. "All I had to do was say YES!" He said, as he started to pace back and forth.

"Ilse! Ilse!" He called, but it was too late. She was already gone.

"Fuck." He said. He had no idea what he was going to do now.

He remembered the gun. Now he was sure that was the right choice. He pulled out the gun. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

"Ten minutes ago, you could see the whole horizon. But now, only the dark." He said, as he pulled the gun up by his mouth. "So dark." He said, in a shaky kind of voice. "So dark. So dark. So dark." He said, as he put the gun in his mouth, and all he saw was black.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	15. Left Behind

It was the day of Moritz's funeral, and everyone was there. Even people who didn't know him were there. Moritz's father wasn't doing anything, except staring into Moritzs' casket.

Melchior was there too, along with all of the other students. They sat through the service, and a few people gave speeches. After each of the students put a flower in the casket.

First it was Frau Gabor. She went up, looked at Moritz's father, looked down, and tossed the flower in.

Then it was Anna's turn. She took a few slow steps, looking uncertain. She looked up, and then threw it in.

Next it was Martha. Since she had a crush on him, she seemed a little more sad, because she liked him. She seemed to stare out into space for a few minutes, looked at Moritz's father, and threw it in.

Then it was Hanschen. Even though he and Moritz never talked much, he was still there. He looked at Moritz's father with almost no emotion on his face. He waited a few seconds, and threw the flower in.

It was Ernst's turn. He sort of ran up, until he saw Moritz in the casket, he stopped. He looked in, and then at Moritz's father like the rest of them, and threw it in.

Otto went up next. He liked Moritz, and didn't know why almost everyone treated him badly. He went up, and looked at Moritz. He looked at Moritz's father sadly, and threw it in.

During this, Melchior just stood in a corner. He was looking down, and, looked like he was singing something to himself. He was sure people were looking at him funny, when they went to sit back down, but he didn't care.

Wendla went up. She was one of Moritz's childhood friends, and this was hard for her. She walked up slowly, and looked confused. She didn't know if she was sad or angry. She looked at Moritz, then his father, and then at Moritz again. She was about to cry, so she quickly threw the flower in, and walked away.

Thea was next. She didn't know Moritz at all, but she only went to be polite. She went up quickly, put the flower in, and walked away.

Ilse was there. Everyone was surprised, because most of them haven't seen her for a few years. She was crying, and looked at Moritz's father with a tear stained face, and threw the flower in. She covered her hand with her mouth, and walked away as fast as she could.

Then Georg went up. He looked at Moritz's father, like he was the worst man. He looked down at Moritz, and threw the flower in. He walked away, while shaking his head.

It was finally Melchior's turn. He went up, and stopped when he saw Moritz. He looked at Moritz's father, who finally broke down. He slowly slid down the side of one of the walls, and buried his head in his hands, while sobbing loudly. Melchior made his way up to Moritz's casket, and threw his flower in. After, everyone left.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	16. Totally Fucked

Melchior was in school again. It seemed vary different, since Moritz obviously wasn't there. He was listening to his teacher, when the headmaster walked in. "Herr Gabor." He said, and Melchior looked up from his desk.

"What." He simply said.

"I would like to see you in my office." He said, and Melchior didn't move. "Now." He said, as Melchior got up, and followed him.

They walked up a long corridor in silence, to the office. Melchior had many things running through his mind. Why did the headmaster want to see him? What did he do? He couldn't think of anything, and he was confused. He and the headmaster were there, and he sat down at one of the chairs. "Herr Gabor, do you know why I brought you here?" He asked, in the same angry voice.

"No." Melchior said, in a cocky tone of voice.

"Well then. You are aware of the pupil um Moritz Stiefel's suicide. Right?" He asked.

"Of course. Who hasn't?" He asked, in the same kind of voice.

"I am aware that his father is looking through his belongings to see anything that might have caused it, and he found this." He said, while holding up the essay.

"So." Melchior said.

"We compared it to the handwriting of all the students, and it matched up with yours." He said.

"Where are you going with this, sir?" Melchior asked.

"I think it's kind of obvious. Did you write this, Melchior?" He asked, and Melchior kept a blank look on his face.

Melchior didn't answer.

"I'll ask you again, Melchior Gabor. Did you write this?" He asked again, starting to yell a little.

Melchior couldn't believe it. _Fuck._ He thought. They already knew it was him, so why was he even asking? There was no way out of this.

"Herr Gabor. Are you going to answer me?" The headmaster asked, in an annoyed tone of voice.

Melchior didn't answer again. He couldn't. He was trying to think of an good excuse as to why it looked like his writing, but he couldn't. He couldn't take it anymore. "Yes." He said.

"Come with me." The headmaster said, as Melchior got up and left.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


End file.
